Guy's Choice in the Holy Land
by Tara16rider
Summary: RH season 2x13 Marian's final confrontation with Gisborne that I decided to extend in which Marian almost dies. This scene really reminded me of the final scene in the opera Carmen where she is killed by her jealous lover Don Jose. Even though it was very tragic, it was well executed. I wanted to try having more dialogue between them. Guy's POV.


**RH season 2x13 Marian's final confrontation with Gisborne that I decided to extend in which Marian _almost _dies. I wanted to try having more dialogue between them. Guy's POV.  
**

I can't believe it's just me and King Richard now, nothing between us, no one to stop me from killing him. I haven't a second to lose. If I have to carry out the job then so be it.

Marian. There she comes running, bearing the look of an angel in her white sari. If only I could tell her that's what she is to me. Is it really too late? Why do I have to deal with her_ now_? She shouldn't be here.

"Guy!"

Oh God, no! I can't be weak to her, not when I have a job to do. Damn it.

"It's over Guy."

Over? We're anything, but that. She will be mine soon if only she would get out of the way. "Marian, get out of the way!" There's nothing left for me to do, but threaten her. I clench my sword tightly in my hands. What a woman to be reckoned with!

"All this time I've been fighting for England," she says, full of her stubbornness. "You think I'm going to let you kill England?"

I will not tolerate this. "Marian, get out of the way!" God, why won't she listen to me! What do I have to do to get through to her?

There is resilience in her eyes that I have seen before, but this time it's different. There is also a sense of defiance. She's a fool if she thinks that will work on me. After all, she _will _be my wife. It's as if she's testing me all over again.

"I won't let you do this, Guy. If you wish to kill the king, you'll have to kill me first!"

"No!" I gasp. "Don't put me in this position! If I do this, I will have power beyond measure and we _will _be together."

"I'm sick of your vanity," she smirks. I had never seen this side of Marian before. I thought I knew her. "You still think that will work on me?"

"You promised yourself to me!" I cry, closing the distance between us. She draws away slowly, as if repulsed by me. Marian, _my_ Marian! With my free hand I grab her arm, shaking her. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

She will have none of it. "I will never be yours, never! I'm sick of pretending and playing games with you, Guy of Gisborne!"

Her words punch me in the stomach. How could I make her understand, make her love me? I will deal with her later. I _must _kill the king, or the sheriff will never trust my capabilities again. If Marian won't get out of the way, I will have to make her. She stands her ground, but I will have none of it. She is all that stands now between me and the king. My greatest weakness was always her and she knew it. Without thinking, I grab her arm twisting it, hesitating as I hear cry her out. I can't handle this agony. Instead I force her to the ground. Quickly I advance toward the king, sword ready.

"Guy, don't do this!" she cries. I hear her advance toward me. Why do I hesitate? Damn her! All of a sudden I feel a force knock me to the ground. She punched me! This is the second time she's humiliated me. I guess burning her house down didn't teach her enough!

I raise my head from the ground, only to find that she'd taken my sword. Don't tell me I was going to have to fight her, the nightwatchman! There she is, beside the king, sheltering him in protection as a mother would her child.

"Marian, you _will_ give me back my sword!"

"I don't think so!"

I should have known by now she would never follow orders. Without another moment's hesitation, I push her away from the king, wrestling her onto the ground for my sword. She has it locked tightly in her hands. Her strength is no match to mine. I wrench it out of her hands, but she grabs my arm weighing me down. Her face is so close to mine, her eyes brimming with anger. With my other hand, I pin her other arm down. A part of me doesn't want her to let go of me. She looks so vulnerable, but still strong. If only it weren't like this between us.

"I'm fighting with Robin Hood; I love him," she says, more painful than if she slapped my face. She is a flame I wish I could just extinguish, for a moment. If only I could wipe that smile off her face, or somehow make her disappear from my life. She is my torment. I hold my sword near her neck, its blade barely touching her.

"If you dare say his name again…"

"What? You'll kill me? Fine, if you think all those times you saved me from the Sheriff were a waste! Make your choice."

I _can't_ kill her. What would I fight for then? She is all I have left of this mess of my life. Slowly I lower my sword and release my hold on her. I hear Richard moan. I had almost forgotten the king is still here. So much for Richard the Lion Heart after all. England needs no king.

Suddenly I feel Marian rise from the ground, pulling me away, desperate to keep me away from him. She doesn't know what she's doing. Robin Hood will not take her from me!

"Guy, stop!"

She's left me no choice. I punch her jawline, knocking her unconscious. As she's about to fall, I catch her body in my arms. For a moment I hold her, never wanting to let go. It's all Hood's fault. He had turned Marian against me. I don't care what she thinks of the sheriff.

"Marian!" It's Hood. Where he is, more of his followers will be close behind. I must kill the king, or die trying. At least the last person I got to be with was Marian. I've never seen the king look so weak. As I'm about to stab him, an arrow pierces my arm−Hood's arrow! I drop my sword from the pain. His men are coming! Soon I'll be surrounded.

"Gisborne!" I hear Vaisey's cry not far off. I take one last look at Marian lying there. There's no time for me to take her with me. Despite the pain in my arm, I race to the sheriff, raising myself onto the spare horse beside his. Pulling the arrow out of my arm, I grimace. Why did I drop my sword? Never mind. I will find Marian again. I _will _come back for her.


End file.
